Blind Deal
by fatesredroses
Summary: Kagura gives away her eyesight to be free of Naraku, but when Sess finds her and makes her a servant of his...will love bloom or will tradegy fall.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I Hope you like this story and Please R&R because it helps authors write.

I don't own Inuyasha nor any of its characters

* * *

Chp.1 

Kagura ran through the forest, careful of where she was going. As she ran, she put her hand on each tree, as if to help guide her. She stopped and listened closely; she could no longer hear the wolves coming. With her hand against a nearby tree, she put her hand over her **heart** and sighed heavily. She'd accidentally wandered into a wolf demon's territory, not any wolf demon tribe, but Kouga's. He had a personal vengeance against her and she could not blame him either. Her senses were a lot stronger now, but still it was difficult living without her eyesight, though it did not matter because she was free of Naraku and giving away her eyesight for freedom was worth it.

As she rested and tried to catch her breath, she listened for sounds of the wolves. She was amazed at how far she'd made it without tripping over a fallen tree or something. She decided she had better keep moving, the wolves would find her and tear her limb from limb. She began to run again, weaving in and out of trees, hoping her trail would confuse them. She then tripped over a rock protruding out of the ground. She fell to the ground with a heavy thud. The fall had knocked wind out of her, and she gasped for air. As soon as she could breathe again, she rolled on to her back and sat up. She tried to stand, but a piercing pain tore through her left leg. She sat down again and pulled up the hem of her kimono to reveal nothing above her knee. She placed her hand on her knee and trailed it slowly down her leg, until she felt something sticky and oozing. She frowned as she realized what the substance was: her blood. She felt hopeless as she sat there in the forest floor, with no one to help her.

"Fuck" she muttered and began to drift into sleep

_Flashback _

"_Kagura? Kagura wake up" spoke the serpent demon _

"Hmm... Just five more minutes," Kagura mumbled in response to the persistent voice that kept trying to wake her up.

"_The deal is done, your freedom is yours" said the serpent _

_Apparently her eyelids had decided they were too heavy to lift this morning. She rubbed her eyes again, and then tried again to open her eyes, ready to squint at the rays of the sun. _

Kagura thought she'd succeeded, but it seemed as if the darkness had just gotten brighter. Frowning slightly, she blinked, hoping this was just one of those days when she had to clear the sleep away before everything came into focus.

Nothing. Things were slightly brighter, but she could see... nothing only colors and shapes.

"_We told you that we could grant you your desire, but at a price" the serpent demon said _

_Another serpent demon who stood in the corner of the cave spoke "our goddess has blessed you with her powers. Soon you will be stronger, you're appearance will change into one that all will lust and you will have immense power…just give it time" _

_Kagura's eyes had started to tear. She quickly wiped at the drops before they could fall. _

"_What do mean my appearance will change" said Kagura _

_The serpent demon that stood next her spoke "you have already changed" _

"_How do I look?" _

"_Stunning" both demons replied _

"_You have dark black hair that falls to the floor and it has a tint of red. You're bangs have out grown and your hair looks as fine as silk, you're eyes are still ruby, but they a mist surrounding them and your body is one anyone would kill to have. You still look like you just modified" _

"_Soon you will not even miss your eyesight; you will be stronger without it" _

_End of Flashback _

Sesshoumaru walked through the forest, gazing straight ahead of him. He'd told Jaken to stay with Rin while he found out what the disturbance in the forest was. One of his servants had told him there was mischief in the forest that day, and so he wanted go check it out for himself.

"It had better not be Inuyasha and his woman, or they will suffer immensely." Then cocked an eyebrow, "But why would he be so stupid as to put himself in danger like this?" He ventured further into the forest to find what it was. He was just about to give up when he heard a sigh. He sniffed at the air; a demon, for there was a demon scent in the air . He smelled the faint scent of wolves, but he wasn't worried. He walked towards the sound, and found Kagura sitting on the forest floor, hugging herself. He frowned at the sight of Kagura, sleeping so ridiculously in his presence. He walked a little closer to her, and her head snapped up.

"Who's there?" she said, trembling. Sesshoumaru expected her to yell insults at the sight of him in front of her, but it appeared as if she looked right through him. She was looking straight at him, and yet, she hadn't noticed he was there. He ventured closer and she cowered a little bit. He looked at her closely and saw her eyes. They were red with a white mist to them. Her face was stained with sweat, dirt and blood, and her long, black hair was hanging loosely touching the ground, somehow it looked silkily and she looked like a goddess despite her uncleanness.

He then realized that the Kagura was blind as she looked absently around, waiting for something to pounce on her. He then kneeled by her side and looked over her; he's never seen a demon this bad off since he'd met Inuyasha that one day after a battle with Naraku. He then saw her exposed leg, and noticed that it had been badly broken. He looked around to see what had caused her such pain, and noticed a rock not to far off.

"If you want sex or an easy mate, I'm sorry, but I will kill you and just to warn you I have no idea were my power will go. Just leave me be if that's your intention." He was surprised to hear her speak again. He almost felt sorry for her as she tried to back away from him, and cried out in pain.

"I'm not here to harm you, woman." Sesshoumaru said, irritated.

Kagura gave a deep chuckle "is that you Sesshy?"

Kagura seemed to take comfort in his voice; she breathed a sigh of relief, and put her hands over her heart.

Sesshoumaru was about to answer her rudely, but then he heard her heart beat.

"How did you get your heart from Naraku?" he asked emotionless, but inside he was dying of curiosity

"Haven't you ever heard curiosity killed the cat or in this case the dog?" she replied smoothly

* * *

A/N: I know I started 3 different stories, but this story just popped out and I hope you like it. Read andReview Please. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: READ AND REVIEW OR I WILL HAUNT YOU !

* * *

_"What could have happened to her? Naraku would have killed her if shefougth for her heart"_ Sesshoumaru thought

Kagura heard the crunching of leaves and soon his presence was no longer in front of her.

" wait ! I can't tell you why I have my heart...it was part of a deal" Kagura spoke as if she was a child watching her parents leave her

An emotion rushed through Sesshoumaru that he could not quite grasp .Surely it was not sympathy .He was suppose to kill Naraku and all of his detachments, but yet he had gone into contact with Kagura many times and not even a sword was lifted.

Sesshoumaru studied her face face, indeed she wasstunning before , but now somethinggave her more effect.

He looked at Kagura a few seconds more before deciding he be taking her with him. He cursed himself mentally . He was becoming too soft for his own good.

He scooped Kagura in his arms

" what are you doing" yelled Kagura

" Taking you to my castle"

Sesshoumaru arrived at the castle just as the sun had begun to set. Upon entering he was greeted with the shrill scream of Rin's voice.

Kagura had fallen asleep hours ago

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin yelled, running to the taiyoukai. The young girl stopped to peer at her master. "Sesshomaru-sama. Why is Kagura with you?"

"Rin, return to your chambers." Sesshoumaru continued his path. He had to find somewhere to lay Kagura.

"My lord." Jaken said bowing to his master. "I see that you have returned. Is there anything that lowly servants such as me do for you?"

"Jaken, prepare the room next to mine."

"But My Lord that's the special guest room….no one ever gets that room" Jaken said

"Prepare it" said Sesshoumaru giving him a hardened glance.

Jaken bowed and scurried off to prepare a room for his master. But it puzzled him as to why he would have the wind witch with him. Jaken decided not to dwell on it any longer. Quickly Jaken prepared the room as his master instructed.

Sesshoumaru carried the still sleeping demon to the room, and laid her on the bed. She was terribly dirty, and dried blood adorned her arms and legs.

"_I'll be sure to make her bathe. No one as dirty as this will be in my castle". _

Sesshoumaru turned to exit the room when he heard the girl move. He turned to her to see her sitting upright, staring right into his eyes. He frowned at her. How dare she stare him in the eye as if he were her equal.

Sesshoumaru, is that you?" Kagura asked

"Why do you ask such foolish questions when your are looking at me?" Sesshoumaru said harder then he meant to say it

Suddenly remembrance that she was blind creped back to him

"How did you get away from Naraku?" Sesshoumaru asked, changing the topic of his former statement

Kagura looked down for a moment wanting to tell him the whole story, but if anyone found out there was a chance that she would once again be owned by Naraku

"I ran away. I could not fight him for now he is stronger than ever. I just got my feather and found a way to be free."

"I will send someone in here to help you clean."

"Sesshoumaru, why are you helping me?"

"You will address me as Sesshomaru-sama. And I am only helping you so that you may be a companion to Rin."

"I will address you as Sesshoumaru and nothing else and thank you for helping me" she said with fierceness in her voice

Sesshoumaru turned from the girl and exited the room. Silently he made it to his study chambers and sat silently in his chair. He propped his elbows onto the wooden desk and put his head atop his intertwined fingers.

Somehow he wondered what could have been the cause ofKagura losing her sight. Did this truly matter to him, or was he just being overly curious?

"_Curiosity killed the dog" _

Sesshoumaru shook the thoughts from his head. This did not matter. She was now only another servant.

After Kagura bathed she waited for the woman who was her guide to take her back to her room but impatience had become something she'd gotten from being so long with Naraku. She had counted four left turns and two rights. It could not be that difficult to find her way back, could it? Kagura began to walk herself, mentally counting the turns.

_So far, two left._

Kagura ran her hands along the walls searching for her other turns. She made another left, her hands still on the walls. She continued her journey but stopped when she felt herself bump into something hard. _Really_ hard. She reached out to feel what was blocking her path.

_Soft silk._

She moved her hands more.

_Armor..something furry? Sesshomaru!_

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagura questioned

What are you doing roaming the castle alone?"

"Well my guide seemed to disappear, so I decided to find my room on my own. It is four left turns, and two right from the bath house."

"That would have been correct if you had gone down the right corridor."

" Fuck" she muttered

"Never leave your guide again. I don't want to have you getting yourself lost or something. This castle is large and it is quite easy to lose your way."

Kagura was screaming inside , she hated being babied and told what to do, She was blind not stupid

"_ Hello castles don't usually come in small sizes"_ Kagura thought

She felt so protected with him holding her hand like that. His grip was strong, and demanding. She felt as if nothing in the world could hurt her. And at that moment he no longer seemed like the cold taiyoukai that she was used to encountering.

"It was foolish for you to leave on your own."

"I know , but I hate depending on others ."Kagura said

They arrived at Kagura's room, and Sesshomaru released her hand. "Here are your chambers. You are to remain in them unless you are eating. I will allow you rest, then I shall send Rin up. She will help you get around the castle and you are to keep her busy."

She needed to be outside where she could feel the wind , she said nothing about his oders, but decided to ignore them.

Slowly she felt her way to bed. She climbed onto the large bed, and lied down, allowing herself to become lost in her thoughts..

* * *

A/N: I Hope you guys like it R&R please. I'm gonna leave you shocked in the next chapter 


End file.
